Marinette Gone
by amberlexie
Summary: It is Winter, a fun 3 months. Chat's feelings grow for Marinette too. But everything becomes negatively eventful when Marinette is stolen away from everyone and akumatized not long after. Because of this, Ladybug is gone too, which worries everyone even more. Chat has to save her, but will he be able to
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfic. It may not be the greatest but I'm trying. Anyway, I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or anything related to it. It all goes to it rightful owners. Enjoy ;)

Winter. Nothing was better than Winter in Marinette's opinion. The way the snow sparkled on the ground, and danced as it fell. She adored the sight. Especially at night, when the moonlight makes the snow sparkle much more and you can have a hot chocolate while watching a film with family. She had done exactly that this night, and was now working on a dress for the school's Winter dance. But there was one problem at this moment in time. A Chat Noir was standing at her window and peering through the glass at her, making Marinette struggle to concentrate. Obviously, Marinette had noticed, but decided to keep quiet because entering a conversation with him wasn't really the greatest of things, when he is already creepy enough sometimes. When she passed the window to get her pyjamas off her bed, she remembered a stalking face was nearby, so she couldn't get changed. She decided to let him know she knew he was there, get him away from the house, change into her pyjamas and sleep. Plan a was set. Plan b…not so much.

"Chat, what do you want? It's late and I'm going to bed." She

asked as she opened the window.

"I just want to talk with you. I'm lonely and your pawsitivly the best person the talk to." Chat grinned, finding his own pun funny. Marinette tried to stop herself from gagging at the awful pun. He is already bad enough around Ladybug.

"Chat, I can't. I'm tired, I want to go to sleep and that is that." She sighed, getting slightly annoyed, then taking a sip of her water, which was placed on her bedside table.

"Are you on your period or something? You seem annoyed at me in only a short space of time." He queried. Marinette went a light shade of red and chocked on her water, but was fine.

"Y..You don't just go around asking girls that!"

"But are you?" He queried again. Marinette threw the closest thing she could at him. A spotted, pink bra, which went right onto Chat's face. Chat grew very flustered and without a word, he left the pink walled bedroom.

"Finally. He's gone." Marinette sighed happily, then getting changed and into bed.

"That was eventful." Tikki smiled tiredly. Marinette smiled back, hugged Tikki carefully and went to sleep.

As morning rose, Marinette rose with it.

"Marinette! Breakfast is ready!" shouted her mother from downstairs, quite happily too.

"I'm coming!" Marinette yawned and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where her mother was setting out two plates.

"Two?"

"Alya is coming over this morning. She should be here any minu-" Sabine was cut off by the opening of a door and the friendly voice of Alya, Marinette's best friend, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Why are you so happy? I think." Marinette asked.

"I will explain after breakfast. Within that, you have a lot of explaining to do." Alya grinned even more. Both ate swiftly and ran up to Marinette's room, so Marinette could get changed and Alya could talk to Marinette privately.

"So, why did I see Chat at your window last night and why did you throw a bra at his face?" Alya questioned, wanting to know all about it.

"Chat Noir and I are friends I guess. He was lonely and bored, so he wanted to chat. But I wanted him to go away, he asked me private question and I threw the closest thing at him, which unintentionally was a bra." Marinette explained as she got dressed.

"Oh."

"Yep. Anyway, lets get to school." Both girls ran downstairs, thanked Sabine for the breakfast and walked to school, but as they walked, a man was standing in a corner nearby and watching Marinette closely and creepily.

"Why hello, young girl…"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that the last chapter was so short! This one will be longer. Oh and by the way, C is Chat, M is Mari. You will understand when the time comes. Plus, the grammar may suck. Enjoy. Oh and more of the creepy guy in the next chapter.

Both Marinette and Alya entered the classroom, laughing and chatting quite a bit. Chloe was filing her nails (which was surprisingly allowed) and the others were just chatting. The usual school day. Marinette sighed.

"I'm getting bored of everyday seeming to be the same…"

"Same. But we just have to survive this hellhole for a few more days then it's Winter break! Just keep it together Mari!" Alya exclaimed. She always has so much energy and spirit. Marinette still wondered why Alya wasn't chosen to be Ladybug. She shook that thought out of her head. She was Ladybug and couldn't change that.

"Oh, hey Adrien! Hey Nino!" Alya shouted, truly energised.

"Please be quieter Alya…" Marinette asked quietly, since she could barely hear because of Alya shouting and didn't know how loud or quiet she was talking.

"Sorry Mari…"

"It's nice to see you both though." Nino smiled. Adrien walked in, noticing Marinette and remembered the bra incident last night. He moved swiftly past them and into his seat, quite red. Now he knew Marinette wore pink spotted bras…and he started imagining what she would look like in one normaly…he went even more red and slapped himself. He can't think dirty thoughts like that.

"Uh, dude, you ok? You just came in, sat down and slapped yourself without a word and now your all red. Do you have a fever?" Nino questioned, slightly worried about his best friend.

"I..I'm fine! Perfectly fine! Never been better!" Adrien laughed nervously. Nino tilted his head.

"Are you sure?

"Yes! I'm just fine!"

"You don't seem it." Alya butted in.

"Y..Yea! M..maybe you should g..go to the n…nurses office!" Marinette added anxiously, slightly red in the face.

"Class, settle down and sit in your seats please." Miss Bustier said as she walked in. Everyone sat down, anxiously awaiting what to do next. Apart from Chloe.

"Adrikiiiiins!" She shrieked happily as she ran to try and hug him, but got a push by Adrien instead. She then shrieked in an annoyed way and got a sit-your-arse-down look from Miss Bustier. The frightened Chloe sat down and class started. Marinette was bored as anything. Alya, Adrien and Nino too. The whole class was to be honest.

"Psst! Mari! Have you noticed Adrien has been looking at you this entire lesson with a dreamy look on his face?" Alya whispered to the bored Marinette.

"WHAT?!" Marinette shouted, standing up, disturbing the class and thoroughly annoying Miss Bustier.

"Marinette! Please be quiet!" Miss Bustier scolded Marinette.

"Sorry Miss…" Marinette apologised, sitting down while Chloe laughed.

Then Miss Bustier remembered something.

"I've just remembered I needed to talk to you all about something! There have been recent kidnappings in the area, so please be careful when walking home. I know most of you walk home so I just needed to inform you all." Miss Bustier explained in a serious tone. Everyone started looking at each other, some scared, some comforting others that they will be ok. Miss Bustier sighed, the school bell rang and let them all go home. Luckily it was an inset day the next day, so everyone could relax and calm down.

Marinette started walking home with Alya, who was staying the night. It was getting colder and snow was falling so they were walking faster than normal. Adrien was going to Nino's house (which was near Marinette's house) for the first time for a sleepover, so both ran over to the girls.

"Hello girls! Mind if we tag along and protect you both from these ghastly kidnappers?" Nino said, putting his arm out as if he were holding a sword.

"Not at all, Sir Nino." Alya laughed.

"You two are weird." Marinette stated, laughing herself. Adrien had said nothing and tried not to look at Marinette too much. She has a cute smile he though to himself. He also knew that something was starting to grow feelings for Marinette. He went red again. Nino looked over at Adrien with a worried expression, but said nothing. They all finally reached Marinette's house and separated from eachother, saying goodbye in the process. Marinette and Alya entered the house while Adrien and Nino kept walking.

Nino looked at Adrien again, now starting to understand part of what was going on.

"You like Mari, don't you?"

"N..No I don't!" Adrien stuttered, going very red. "I just think of her as a friend."

"I'm pretty sure you do. But I wont tell Mari or Alya. Well, maybe Alya, but that's it." Nino said calmly. Adrien was still putting up a fight which Nino found hilarious.

"It says that the kidnappings were near your house Mari. Please be extra careful." Alya exclaimed, looking at her phone which had the news page on the subject on it.

"I will! I am going to be careful. You shouldn't worry about me so much!" Marinette remarked as she set a tray of pizzas in her room down. She cared for Alya a lot, but she could be a bit like Marinette's mum at times. Both took a slice of pizza and because Marinette's luck was great, all of her pizza toppings fell off. Alya laughed a lot at this and ended up choking, so then Marinette had to help her out.

"Thanks Mari. But what I said earlier was true. He was constantly looking at you and regularly was going truly red and seemed anxious." Alya stated. Mari fell backwards onto her bed, going red.

"H..he was? Pinch me. I'm think I'm 90% dreaming." Marinette asked. Alya pinched Marinette and nothing happened, so Marinette's blushing smile grew very wide and it looked pretty cheesy. She then jumped up and span around many times. Alya laughed.

"WHOOOOOOO! HE LIKES ME BACK!" Marinette shouted, very, very loudly. Alya smiled at her friend's cheesiness and happiness. She loved it when Marinette was happy because it meant the chances of Marinette going akumatized were decreased. At first, Alya couldn't remember going akumatized, but as time passed, she did. It was horrible and what she did was cruel. It felt so painful.

"Please never get akumatized. I wouldn't be able to bear the sight of my best friend like that…" Alya pleaded.

"I won't. As long as I've got you by my side, I will be fine." Marinette smiled at her and hugged her. Alya was slightly crying because she cared about Marinette so much. Their friendship was amazing. Marinette gave her a tissue and soon Sabine popped her head up through the hatch.

"Are you both ok? Anyone need drinks or more food?" She queried, then noticed Alya's state. "Are you ok Alya?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit emotional."

"As long as your fine, that's good. Just remember to go to sleep soon, you two. Its nearly midnight."

"We will. Goodnight mum." Marinette yawned, then her mother went downstairs. She turned to Alya whose face was very close to hers, obviously wanting to know something. This startled Marinette.

"AH! Alya what are you doing?! What do you want to know?!" Marinette shrieked in surprise.

"What specifically did Chat ask you that made you more annoyed?" She grinned, backing away.

"1, that was creepy, 2…" she became very embarrassed and quiet. "He asked if I was on my period…" She mumbled, but it was so inaudible that Alya couldn't hear.

"He asked what?"

"He asked if I was on my period." She said louder, obvious that she didn't want to say the again.

"That was a bit bold and cheeky of him. I think he is slightly perverted. I may put that on the Ladyblog." Alya said, with her head in thought and the clouds.

"DON'T!" Marinette opposed quickly. If that was put on the blog, chat would hate her, and so would the person under the mask! They would also feel sooooooooooooooooooooo embarrassed and it would be her fault.

"Woah, calm down. I won't, ok?" Alya reassured her. Marinette sighed in relief (there sure is a lot of sighing in this .-.).

"Phew…that's good." Marinette yawned again. She was growing tired by the minute and her bedroom walls were starting to decrease in pink from lack of sleep. "I think we should go to bed now. It' nearly 1 am."

Alya agreed and both got into their pyjamas swiftly and into the beds they had made out of covers and pillows on the floor. Within 5 minutes Alya had fallen asleep, whereas Marinette was staring at the ceiling. She was thinking about the fact that Adrien likes her and that she likes him back. But she had somehow started to grow feelings for Chat too….

"Are you ok?" Tikki asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired…"

"Are you sure? I'm here for you Marinette."

"I'm…I'm not ok. I like Chat and Adrien and its confusing me and making me anxious and I feel all weird."

"...Marinette…I need to tell you something…It's about Adrien and Chat Noir…"

"What is it?"

Suddenly, a knock at her window came. Tikki hid instantly then Marinette rubbed her eyes, got up and noticed it was Chat. Before any of that happened, Adrien had noticed that Nino fell asleep, so he decided to transform and clear things up with Marinette. He would check if Alya was awake first though. But now, Marinette was weary to open the window but crept over to it quietly and opened it quietly too. Both their eyes met and they both blushed.

"Hi…" They both whispered simultaneously, making them blush more.

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday…I shouldn't have asked you that question Princess…" Chat apologised. He seemed so innocent like this which made Marinette blush even more. "Should we take this conversation to the balcony so Al- I mean so your friend doesn't wake up?" He asked. Marinette nodded and he helped her through the window but she ended toppling onto Chat instead. Both got very embarrassed and stood up.

"S…sorry.." Marinette said. Both, without knowing, took a few steps towards each other. "Plus I'm sorry about being so annoyed last night too…I was really tired…" They took a few more steps towards each other and were now standing very close, barely any space between them. (It's about to get hot and heavy \\(|_|)/ )

"It's fine." He looked into her eyes and went red in the face again. "Your eyes are a beautiful blue. Like Bluebells" He stated.

M "Thank you…I've never noticed how kind you are, Chat…"

C "You have the most amazing smile."

M "You are cute."

C "You are truly beautiful."

M "You make my legs go numb."

C "You make my heart skip a beat."

M "You make my mind go fuzzy."

C "Kiss me."


	3. Update!

Hi everyone! This isn't chapter 3 but it is an update. Unfortunately, I am busy for the moment being and wont be posting as regularly. I am mostly busy with different things, including other writing stuff and I am visiting family at the moment. I am so sorry for the inconvenience and I hope to get another chapter up in August.

Bye!

P.S. Thanks for the support and I am super happy that people are following and liking the story


	4. Chapter 3

I've finally got around to writing part 3! I've been to Carlisle for a week (after visiting family) and have been deprived of my laptop. Anyway, here is part 3! I have vaguely proofread it so don't be surprised if there is mistakes.

Both leaned closer, their breath colliding in a dance making everything everything even warmer. They closed their eyes and their lips touched. Soon Chat ran his hands through Marinette's hair, which was down, and he was stuck within a beautiful embrace with her. Marinette felt fireworks. Bubbly, flying fireworks. Her lips are so soft, Chat thought to himself. Mari thought the same about Chat's lips. Out of the blue, Alya had woken up to this sight on the balcony. Shocked and grinning, she pulled out her phone from her bag nearby and recorded it.

"This is some good footage…" Alya whispered deviously to herself. At last, the mind blowing kiss ended. Mari looked at Chat in the eyes and they looked familiar she thought. She was too dazed and exilirted to study that concept though. Both were blushing heavily.

"Au revoir Chat…" Mari whispered.

"Au revoir Mari…" He also whispered. He kissed her on her cheek, jumped off the balcony and went off into the distance. Alya ran back through the window and scrambled into bed. She hoped Marinette hadn't seen her recording. She knew it wasn't right, but it was right. Kind of. Marinette had heard something, which she knew was Alya. But she didn't know why Alya had made noise.

"Crap. Alya?" Marinette went back into the room and looked at Alya. No noise came from her. Marinette sighed (The sighing has come back.) with relief. She would have freaked if Alya had seen any of the kiss. Her first kiss. The kiss which made her knees tremble. She got into bed and lay silent in a deep mode of thought. Tikki, who also had no idea about what Alya had done, flew over to Marinette.

"That was some kiss" Tikki giggled.

"It was amazing…"

Alya froze. She hadn't gone back to sleep and was wondering who was talking to Marinette. She rolled over to see Marinette, her eyes still closed and then squinted. She noticed that small creature that was floating. It looked like a ladybug. Ladybug. She was screaming inside. Alya was a smart person and figured things out easily and with this trait, she figured out who Ladybug was: Marinette. She closed her eyes as she heard the ladybug creature flying over her and Marinette actually going back to sleep. Her world was changing by the second. This was big. Really big. But she couldn't tell Marinette about anything that she did or found out that night.

Back at the Agreste house, Adrien was detransformed and back into the blow-up bed. From the bed beside him came Nino's voice.

"So where were you, Chat?"

Adrien stayed still.

"C…Chat?! W…why are you calling me that, Nino?!" Adrien stuttered nervously.

"Because you are him. Either that or I'm hallucinating."

"Probably hallucinating! We went to bed pretty late and I didn't go anywhere! I just went to stretch my legs around the room!" Adrien nervously lied. Nino had fortunately believed every word which was said and went back to sleep. Nino was pretty easy to fool. Adrien, much like Marinette, sighed with relief and went to sleep. However, Plagg was on Adrien's bag and was not pleased that Adrien had transformed just to see a girl and kiss her.

The morning came and at Marinette's house, both girls woke up and yawned in a synchronised way. They laughed and ran to the kitchen, where two steaming croissants were waiting for them both.

"How did you sleep?" Marinette asked the tired girl next to her.

"Pretty well. Just some minor waking ups. You?"

"I slept well." Marinette replied with a grin. She was thinking of what happened that night. Alya munched on her croissant as she looked at Marinette, trying not to start grinning herself. She saw everything that night. And she knew she was sitting next to ladybug.

"Why are you so happy?" Alya questioned.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"You both should go to the park once you have got dressed and finished breakfast." Sabine walked in and told them.

"Ok!" Both said, with breakfast in their mouths and ran upstairs to get changed.

"They really are spirited." Tom stated as he walked in.

"Well Alya is excitable and Marinette is the daughter of us, the former heroes of Paris." Sabine smiled at him. Marinette and Alya ran back downstairs in casual clothes and went outside to the park.

"Last night was great fun!" Marinette exclaimed as she sat down on the bench with her best friend.

"Agreed!" Alya laughed. They hadn't noticed the man in the distance. He was staring right at Marinette and was breathing heavily. Alya was feeling guilty about the video. She had already uploaded it to the Ladyblog. She decided to tell Marinette.

"Hey, um, Mari…?"

"What is it?" Marinette turned to her

"I saw you with Chat last night. I saw you kiss him. I took video of it and…I uploaded it to the Ladyblog…"

Marinette stared at her. She couldn't believe that Alya didn't tell her she saw and that she uploaded a video of the kiss.

"W…what? Please tell me your joking…"

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking and I'm a terrible friend because of it!"

"…" Marinette stood up in tears and ran off.

"Mari! Come back! Please!"

Marinette kept running. She didn't want to stop running. She now hated Alya. Her now former best friend. She ran into the man.

"I'm so sorry!" Marinette apologised.

"Are you ok, child? You are crying." The man asked, hiding the fact that he was about to do something cruel.

"I'm fine…" She replied. She bent down to pick up her bag, which she dropped, and suddenly the man grabbed her and covered her mouth. Marinette struggled and tried to scream for help but she couldn't. The man grew a sadistic smile and put a chloroform covered handkerchief over her face and Marinette passed out as the man put her over her shoulder and ran. Tikki was left in Marinette's bag, and tried to fly to Marinette but it was too clod and she dropped to the ground.

Alya was getting worried and ran all the way around the park then the way Marinette ran. She felt even more guilty, but stopped running as she saw a red dot in the snow and Marinette's bag. She picked it up. It was the ladybug-type creature. Alya put it in her coat pocket, picked up the bag and ran to the bakery to see if Marinette went back there. She opened the bakery door with a slam and was panting.

"Did Marinette come back here?! She ran off and isn't anywhere around the park! I found her bag!" Both of the parents looked at Alya and then looked worried.

"Try looking around again. We will inform the police." Tom said franticly. Alya ran back outside and into Nino and Adrien.

"Are you ok?" Nino asked.

"No! Marinette has gone missing I found her bag and ladybug creature! Long story short she is Ladybug, which means ladybug can't save Paris, Chat Noir is going to freak, everyone is going to freak and Marinette might be akumatized which is bad since no one can save her from being akumatized!"

Both boys started freaking because their friend was gone. Adrien was really freaking. The girl he loved was gone and his partner and his ex crush was gone too because of this! Well, she technically is his crush because the girl who is her is his crush. But nonetheless he had rage growing inside him and it wasn't pretty. He was ready to fight. Maybe.

Marinette had woke up strapped to a chair in a dark room. She was frightened and she heard a small cruel laugh in the back.

"W…who's there?!" She shouted. No answer except for footsteps walking up to her. A face met hers and the mans breath smelt like heavy alcohol.

"You're so pretty!" The man laughed.

"Why am I here?!" Marinette shouted, even louder than when she shouted last.

"Because I want a pretty girl!" The man screeched, laughing still. He was obviously insane in some manner, which frightened Marinette even more.

"P…please just leave me alone! I want to go home!"

"Well that kitty of yours isn't going to save you! And if he takes you home that might either be nice or bad! But you are mine! And the kitty can't smooch you anymore!"

"You saw that! And what do you mean by nice or bad?!" Then she understood. "That's disgusting! Geez!" He laughed at her.

"You really are like your parents! They really were annoying even though they were the heroes of Paris before these new ones! And I was the villain!" He spat out.

"My parents were Ladybug and Chat Noir?! And you were Hawkmoth?!" She exclaimed.

"Yep! And yes! And you should be my daughter! I loved your mother very much but that pesky cat took her away! AWAY!" He screamed. Marinette was silent. Her parents were the former Ladybug and Chat Noir. And Tikki never told her about it. What was even going on anymore? First Alya is not being her friend and next Tikki. She looked at the man. She was frightened of the truth and this man. Mostly of the truth though. She had never seen him before. She wondered where she was. It had barely any light. Only light from a window. She started to cry and the man hit her across the face.

"SHUT UP!" he screeched. She just cried more as a purple butterfly made its way to a necklace she was wearing. She had got it from her parents for her birthday and had wore it everyday since. She loved it. But the butterfly stood on the necklace and vanished into it. A bright pirple butterfly outine lit up around her face.

"People didn't tell you things. People weren't truthful about what bad things they did or things they knew that involved you. You can get the truth from everyone forever if you get me the miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir…Truth Teller" Hawkmoth explained to her.

"Yes Hawkmoth…" Marinette replied. The light around her face vanished and a bubbly, goo-like purple substance surrounded her, and as it disappeared from her, her eyes turned purple and a grin grew on her face and a smile grew on the mans face. He untied her and opened the window.

"Go and spread trouble…" He grinned and Truth Teller rannout of the window and jumped from rooftop to rooftop…


	5. Chapter 4

I have got around to writing chapter 4! This should be pretty good. But I wont be posting until I get the first chapter of a story I'm writing. I'm pretty sure I can't put links to other writing websites or advertise anything, but if I can I totally will. Sorry if the chapter is short. I'm not sure what to write. Also the shortness is for drama. Enjoy! (Again, not proofread. I'm too tired .-.)

The three friends were growing more worried by the second. Cold. That was the temperature of their blood.

"It's all my fault! I should have never done what I did! I'm such an idiot!" Alya shouted, tears falling from her eyes like waterfalls.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. It isn't your fault. And she might be around." Nino said soothingly. His façade of calmness was showing. Alya began to cry more. Just as Adrien was about to run off to find Marinette, he saw someone. Someone on the rooftops looking down at them.

"Who is that? Adrien said, wiping the tears from his own eyes and paused for a second.

"Marinette." He ran off, not stopping to think. He needed to transform and turn into Chat. That was the only way he could get through to Marinette safely. The confused Alya and Nino knew that Adrien knew what he was doing and tried to think of ways to make Marinette Marinette again. They had heard Adrien.

Truth Teller was staring at where Adrien was going and then looked at Alya, with rage that could burn a whole city down. Alya noticed this fearsome look and ran, grabbing Nino's hand. Chat appeared.

"Marinette! It's me, Chat! I don't want to hurt you!" He shouted to her. Truth Teller looked at him with a glare, and ran at him, jumping down form the rooftop. She shot a purple lazer at him, which bounced onto him and then onto her, putting them in eachothers minds and passing out. Adrien was determined to find out what was going on and how to save the one he loved…

Marinette screamed.


	6. Update 2

Sorry I haven't posted in ages. I've been going through some stuff and I'm trying to force myself to write stories. The next story update will be short, but I hope it is good enough to satisfy you lot for a little bit. That's so much for the support.


	7. Update 3 (final)

To the people who are enjoying my story, I apologise for being gone. There have been some problems in my life and I am not enjoying my writing right now. I'm in a dark place right now and cannot continue with the story. It really is going nowhere. But, I am starting a new story some time soon that will be from marinettes point of view entirely. unfortunately it probably won't have much of ladybug and chat noir, but it will be emotional and a fresh start for my writing. Once again, I do apologise for concluding the story, but I really isn't going anywhere. I hope you all understand and enjoy the next story I am going to write :3


End file.
